The prior art discloses methods for producing laser diodes on a gallium-arsenide wafer, the laser structures being deposited on the gallium-arsenide wafer, the gallium-arsenide wafer being thinned and the gallium-arsenide wafer being subsequently singularized to obtain laser bars. The laser bars are subsequently provided with a mirror layer on a front and on a back face. Thereupon, the laser bars are singularized to obtain individual laser diodes. Subsequently, the individual laser diodes are each bonded to a carrier element. The carrier element comprises a contact pad on a front face.
The described method is complex and time-consuming due to the connection between the laser diode and the carrier element. Moreover, precise adjustment of the laser diode relative to the carrier element is difficult.